


my handsome Paddy

by Rouhn



Series: Colifer one shots by Rouhn [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, JMO, Love, St. Patrick's Day, Vacation, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Colin has planned a trip for the weekend with Jennifer - everyone knows except Jennifer >> will she join him? - HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's day – this idea was in my head for a while; now I had enough time writing it – I hope you all will enjoy it.
> 
> May the love of St.Patrick,  
> find a place in your heart,  
> A love of a country,  
> a land set apart,  
> A love of a people,  
> so proud and so true,  
> and lastly the love,  
> that I feel now for you.

It was one of these days on set, one of these long, exhausting, never ending, horrible days. He had no possibility in starting a conversation with her, in asking her, in pretending to be spontaneous (what he wasn't after all, the whole trip planned half a year ago, timed to leave tomorrow, stay the whole weekend, telling everyone they were not available but to keep quiet as it was a surprise). They needed to get up very early to catch their flight and she didn't even know. Bloody hell. How was he going to ask? She hated surprises, hated being overruled.

 

"Colin?! Last scene, then we can finally go to sleep", she suddenly stood next to him, too close, too good looking ( _despite the late hour or early hour - what time was it anyway?_ ), smelling too good for her own good.

Now or never. He had to ask. He just had to.

"Let's get out of here", he burst out, avoiding her gaze. His eyes fixated on her boots, those boots which made her long legs even longer.

 

"What? We are in the middle of a scene change. Just about an hour or so and we can go anyway", she laughed, her eyes filled with confusion but also with interest. Or was he hallucinating? Maybe the lack of sleep...

 

"No, I mean afterward. We have the whole weekend off. I know you have no plans. Come with me, let's get out of here." He looked up and met her eyes. She looked at him shocked but he wouldn't back out. Not this time. He stepped a little closer.

"Look, Jen, I've planned this trip... a while ago... it's St. Patrick's day tomorrow... I've booked the flight, the hotel, everything... join me, please... I want to enjoy this weekend with you."

 

Jennifer still looked at him irritated, bewildered, shocked. It was half past twelve in the morning and he wanted her to make such a decision. Now? Here?

 

"Jennifer, Colin - are you coming? We wanna start", someone suddenly said behind them, making them jump. They nodded, not breaking eye contact.

 

"Think about it. Please. It means a lot to me", he said quietly when he passed her before entering the loft and getting into character.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Colin was so nervous. Jennifer had ignored him the rest of the filming. He didn't want to push her, so he accepted her decision. But he didn't get an answer at all and **that** he could not tolerate.

 

Later that night, he had texted her but didn't get an answer. _Damnit_. He stood at the airport, waiting. Just twenty minutes left. He banged his head against the wall he was leaning against. He knew it was wrong pushing her, he knew she would back out. He should have asked earlier.

 

He pushed off the wall and went to the gate. He had already checked them in yesterday, hopeful that she would agree. He sighed, looking around one last time before he joined the row.

 

He was surprised that no one has spotted him yet. He was wearing a green hoodie, slim jeans and a pair of sunglasses. He didn't look up much, thought about plugging in his iPod when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

He turned smiling, but it faded when he faced a young man who handed him back a folded piece of paper which has fallen out of his back pocket. "Thanks, mate", he said but the young man was already walking away.

 

Colin unfolded the paper. It was his plan for the weekend. Every single detail written down, always with alternatives as he knew, Jennifer hated to be bound. After reading it carefully, he put it back sighing.

 

Just five people in front of him. He checked his phone again - no new messages or calls. He shook his head, looking at the two tickets in his hands. How could he be that stupid? He knew her so well, he knew it was stupid thinking she would join him, especially after a long night shooting. He was so tired himself, nearly didn't get up, but the adrenalin, thinking she might join him, might be at the airport, rushed through his veins.

 

"Ticket, please", a young woman said to the elderly couple in front of him. He looked up, waiting until the old man fumbled with his coat to extract the tickets. He smiled at the woman who took the tickets and scanned them. "Thank you, miss", he said and put the tickets back into the coat pocket. His wife smacked his arm. She seemed to be annoyed and rolled her eyes.

 

Colin moved on and lifted his hand to show the brunette stewardess his ticket. She looked at him with wide eyes and a huge smile. She scanned the ticket. _Beep_. She looked apologetic and tried to scan it again. _Beep_. Colin exhaled sharply.

 

"I am sorry, I'll try it again", the brunette said shyly and swallowed nervously.

 

"Maybe you should scan the **right** barcode", someone snapped at her, making Colin look to his left immediately. A wide smile flashed across his face.

Jennifer stepped closer, placing her hand on his waist, he automatically put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

 

The stewardess got even more nervous. "Shall I do it myself?", Jennifer asked annoyed, rolling her eyes.

Colin looked at the young woman apologetic and pulled Jen closer to his side. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Easy love, pull your claws back in!" He kissed her temple again, smiling at the brunette his most charming smile.

 

Suddenly everything went smooth. She scanned the tickets without hesitation and wished them a nice flight. Looking shyly away when Colin thanked her more empathically, his accent thicker than usual.

 

"What was that for?", Jennifer asked annoyed and grumpy which made Colin smile even broader.

 

"No time for a coffee, huh?", he asked smirking which earned him a smack on his chest. He chuckled, taking her trolley and following her over the air bridge.

 

They got seated first class, Colin ordered a coffee for Jen as soon as possible. After the first sip, she relaxed instantly. "Tired, love?", he asked smiling friendly at her. She nodded, letting her head rest against the wall.

 

They fell in silence, he watching her, she watching the ground crew doing their job. "You came", Colin finally said, making her look at him.

Her eyes lit up, she smirked and placed her head on his shoulder, making him smile. "Of course I came. How couldn't I after you spending half a year planning this and telling everyone except me."

 

He raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "You... you knew?", he stuttered nervously. She looked up smiling.

 

"Yes. You know, you aren't that good at hiding something. At least from me." She took his hand intertwining their fingers. "Thank you."

 

"What for?", Colin asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

"For everything, the whole idea of this trip, the planning, the booking, everything."

 

"You are very welcome."

 

They fell in silence again. The plane taking off, Jennifer's head getting heavier and heavier. He kissed the top of her hair, earning a quiet hum. She snuggled closer, he enjoyed her warm body pressed against his until he fell asleep too.

 

* * *

 

"Wow, you look stunning", Colin said, closing the door of his hotel room after letting her in. Jennifer wore a green, strapless, tight dress, ending mid-thigh with a pair of black heels, her hair braided in a crown, with some loose strands hanging down cheekily.

 

She smiled at him. "You don't look so bad yourself", she replied looking at his green button down shirt which matched the colour of her dress perfectly. He grabbed his jacket and went out of the room.

 

Jennifer followed him, enjoying the sight of his firm ass in the slim jeans he was wearing. Her smile grew even wider thinking about the rest of the weekend, especially this evening.

 

St Patrick's day was very important to Colin. Has it ever been. He was Irish, it was in his roots. Jennifer supported him, whenever he was around. Always clinking glasses at least with one beer with him. (But never the green one, she wasn't able to drink it, even with the knowledge that it was normal beer just green-dyed.)

 

This time it was something different. He took her to this big event. The biggest parade she has ever been to on that day. He planned a whole weekend with her. He had shown her his plan(s) after they arrived at the hotel.

 

Colin knew she was looking at his backside, it didn't bother him. He enjoyed her attention, enjoyed her company.

 

They headed to a crowded pub. The parade won't start for another hour, they wanted to eat something first and Colin suggested doing this at a pub instead of a fancy restaurant.

 

They ate, drank, chatted, laughed and took selfies - the perfect start to a perfect evening/night. On one point a fairly drunk young man come to them, offering face paint and temporary tattoos. Jen smiled and painted a shamrock and the Irish flag on Colin's cheeks. He did the same to her and also took some of the tattoos.

 

The parade itself was spectacular but there were so many people. Jennifer held Colin's hand so tight, he thought she may crush it. He decided to look for another place to celebrate and drink something. They found a pub, a smaller one, more familiar and friendly than the one before.

 

Colin quickly made friends with the owner who was from a small village near Colin's hometown. They exchanged some stories from back home while drinking, singing and celebrating.

 

Every now and then Colin kissed Jennifer's cheek, temple, crown of her head - a habit he formed a while ago when being around her alone. He tried to show her that he was there for her, cared for her, protected her. He was her friend - from the very first day on set.

 

The atmosphere got more and more heated. The songs rougher, the people drunk, the tension thicker.

 

It was about nine o'clock when Colin was surprised by Jen's boldness the first time.

She jumped in a drinking contest without hesitation just to give up after half a pint. (To his and the bartender's amusement)

 

At half past ten, he was surprised when Jennifer agreed to do an Irish dance with some other gals. Her cheeks flushed, the Irish flag on it glowing in the dark. (She was a quick learner and moved like a goddess)

 

The third time he was surprised by Jennifer's boldness, was half an hour later when she trapped him in a corner, her mouth fussed over his, her hands playing with the hair of his nape.

 

He couldn't say he was surprised or that he didn't reckon with something like that. He just thought that **he** would be the one starting it.

"Jen we should...", he started panting, his pants suddenly more than uncomfortable, her body pressed against his, not helping in any way.

 

"Go?!", she asked, her voice and eyes full of hope, need and lust. He nodded and grabbed her hand, rushing through the pub, grabbing their coats, practically running outside and hiring a cab.

 

First, he thought she may be drunk, too light headed to understand what she did, what she started, but the time they spent on their ride back to the hotel, she proved him different. She sat next to him, holding his hand while looking out of the window. She was smiling and thinking about something but he didn't want to ask her.

 

He started to draw silly patterns on the back of her hand, making her look at their joined hands. “You alright, love?”, he asked quietly, brushing a loose strand behind her ear. She nodded smiling, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulders.

 

“Are **you** alright?”, she asked squeezing his hand slightly. He turned his head and kissed her hair.

 

“Aye.” The taxi stopped, he paid the driver and they went inside the hotel, still holding hands, still seeking skin to skin contact. Colin led her to his room, he opened the door quickly and pulled her inside. The moment the door closed, she pressed him against the door and started kissing him again.

 

She started to unbutton his shirt, ranking her fingers through his exposed chest hair. His hands were everywhere on her. He traced her form, starting at her neck, letting his fingertips gliding over her collarbones to her bare shoulders and down her arms. His lips brushed her neck, nibbling and sucking on her exposed skin.

 

“Colin”, she moaned when he found a specific spot on her neck, tilting her head further to give him better access. He followed her invitation. Painfully slowly he pulled down the zipper of her dress until it pooled at her feet, leaving her just in her bra and panties (both in a jade green matching her dress and his shirt).

 

He lifted her up and turned them around, pressing her against the door. She moaned and wrapped her feet around his waist, moaning again when she felt his arousal pressing against her. She pushed her hands between them to open his belt. Colin kissed her hungrily, his eyes met hers, pulling her even closer.

 

“Bed”, she panted and placed her hands around his neck, giving up the effort of opening his jeans. He carried her and let her fall onto it. He smiled at her mischievously and tucked his fingers into his belt loops. Jennifer bit her lower lip, watching him strip for her.

 

He removed his shoes and socks, opened the fly of his trousers dramatically and slowly, turning around and waggling with his ass until his trousers pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and turned again, seeing that Jen was holding back a laugh.

 

He joined her in bed and pulled her closer. “What?”, he asked quietly while he peppered her stomach with kisses. “I love your boxers”, she said smiling while she tugged at his waistband.

 

Colin looked down and blushed. He always wore those on St. Patrick's day, it were his lucky boxers. They were white with green shamrocks all over the waistband; on its front, it said “rub for luck” on the backside it said, “kiss me, then spank me, I'm Irish and I'm naughty”. The tips of his ears went from pink to deep red when he saw her saucy grin.

 

“Come here, my handsome Paddy”, she said, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. They rolled over so Jennifer laid on top of him, Colin's hands exploring her back until they cupped her ass.

 

“You're so beautiful, love”, he breathed, squeezing her globes gently. “I love seeing this colour on you, but do you know what I'd prefer?” Jen shook her head eagerly. “Seeing you nude.” She pressed her hips down until both moaned. Colin opened her bra and pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked.

 

Jennifer quickly pulled down his boxers, sucking her breath in, smiling when her eyes roamed over his nude body.

 

Colin pulled her down for a kiss, holding her close, gently caressing her bare shoulders, sliding his hands down her side until he was able to cup her breasts.

 

Without breaking the kiss they turned again, so Colin had better access to her breasts and her body. He thumbed her nipples while his lips started exploring and tasting Jennifer's skin.

 

Every time she moaned or gasped his lips stayed there a bit longer, paying more attention than to other spots. Slowly he made his way down to her heated flesh, down to where he wanted to enjoy the next few hours, making her come over and over again. Pleasuring her until she wasn't able to remember her own name anymore.

 

The nearer he got, the more erratic her breath went. Every now an then she pulled his face back up to kiss him passionately, to rub her cheek against his scruff, to play with his earlobe or whisper something into his ear.

 

He knew he was driving her crazy but he wanted this night to last, their first time together something she should remember for a long time. He wanted to show her how special, how precious, how important she was to him. That she was more than a fling or an affair.

 

Her saying his name brought him back instantly. He looked up from where he was lying between her legs. Kissing the bare triangle above her folds.

 

"Stop teasing", she panted, her fingers raking through his hair, tucking gently and dragging him a bit further.

 

Colin smiled kissing her again right above where she wanted him the most, needed him the most. He exhaled slowly, blowing warm air against her dripping folds.

 

"You are so gorgeous, Jen, so beautiful. I can't wait to taste you. You are dripping, you are so hot and wet for me, darling." Without any more hesitation, he closed the gap and kissed her folds, parting them slowly with his tongue, enjoying and savouring her nectar.

 

His hands held her ass, pushing her up to have even better access. He tightened the grip on her while pleasuring her with his tongue.

 

Jen lifted her hip, arched her back, so Colin pulled a hand from under her and started pushing a single digit into her dripping hole. Jennifer responded immediately, moaning and begging for more.

 

Colin had to adjust himself, even without pants, the cold sheets giving him not the kind of friction he needed, he craved for.

 

He added a second finger, pumping her slowly, licking and sucking on her clit until Jennifer exploded. She screamed his name, arched her back and stretched like a cat.

 

Colin didn't stop, letting her enjoy her first orgasm even longer before he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean and crawling over her to kiss her again.

 

Jennifer moaned when she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Her nails scratched his back, pulling him closer. She felt his erection pressing against her belly.

 

"Take me, Colin", she whispered, driving him mad. He searched her eyes which were nearly black, full of lust and desire. He pressed his lips against hers, plundering her mouth, their tongues dancing a dance like they had done this a thousand times before.

 

He reached over to the nightstand and took a condom but before he was able to open it, Jen took it. "Let me", she said and opened the package hastily, still locking eyes with him. She grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly, making him close his eyes and groan softly.

 

"Screw it, I want my treat first", she suddenly said and pushed him down so now he laid on his back. She slid down, kissing the tip of his cock, smearing precum on her lips before taking him into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head, taking him deeper with every move until he hit the back of her throat.

 

She fondled his balls, massaging him between his legs while sucking him and bobbing her head. Colin nearly forgot himself. Watching Jen taking him deep, her red lips wrapped around his cock, pleasuring him and enjoying it at the same time made him nearly come.

 

With all his willpower he begged her to stop. She released him with a wet plop, unpacking the condom and putting it on. She climbed atop of him, kissing him one more time before she lowered herself on his erected cock.

 

Inch by inch she took him inside, stilling when he was completely buried. Colin smiled, enjoying the view in front of his eyes.

 

Jennifer's hair fell over her flushed face, covering her deep red cheeks, her black wanton eyes. A mask of pure pleasure on her face. Her breasts laid heavy in his hands, which caressed them tenderly.

 

Suddenly she started to move, taking him by surprise. She bent down, brushing her lips over his before searching his earlobe, biting down gently.

 

Colin flipped them so he was on top again. Slowly he thrust into her, brushing her hair off her face, kissing her lovingly. They fell into a slow rhythm.

 

Jennifer looked up and searched his eyes. She never felt so whole in her life, so wanted so... loved. She pushed the thought aside and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

He increased his pace, bringing both of them over the edge. Jennifer fell first, clenching her walls and dragging him with her. He came with a hoarse cry, nearly crushing her with his weight.

 

When he slipped out of her, he got rid of the condom and came back with a glass of water for Jen. He slipped back into the bed, pulling her to his side. She snuggled closer, kissing him and smiling happily.

  


* * *

 

 

Jennifer woke the next morning happily. She turned around until her hand collided with a solid body next to her. “Morning, love”, Colin said sleepily. Jen hummed and snuggled closer, not willing to wake up yet.

 

She placed her head on his chest, kissing above his heart. “Morning”, she mumbled until she felt Colin shifting and searching for her lips. “Hmmm”, she smiled and responded immediately parting her lips for him, letting him explore her mouth once again.

 

“I love how responsive you are”, he said and tossed the blanket aside, leaving them naked. Jen shivered before Colin pressed her against his chest. “Hmmm, morning”, she smiled and opened her eyes, looking at him saucily.

 

Colin kissed her again, sliding down, leaving a wet trail of kisses. “Colin!”, Jen shrieked until her scream turned into a loud moan.

 

She was a bit sore, still feeling the three times they made love the night before but Colin was gentle.

He slowly licked her, peppering kisses along her thigh, alternate blowing hot and cold air against her heated flesh.

 

He made her come once again before he came back up to face her, covering them with the blanket again. He put a strand behind her ear, kissing her tenderly.

 

"I'm so glad you came with me", he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

 

"Me too. I'm happy you invited me and planned the whole trip", she pushed herself off him a bit before she looked at him boldly. "How about we ditch our plans and stay exactly where we are the rest of the trip? Order some food in and leave the bed just for food or using the facilities?!"

 

"But what if I want to take a shower or a bath?", Colin teased.

 

"Hopefully the shower and tub are big enough for both of us, 'cause I don't leave your side until we fly back."

 

Colin spun them around and pressed her into the mattress. "What a naughty girl you are. I like the way you think.“ He kissed her again when Jen wrapped her feet around his hips. „You think you can take more? I don't want to hurt you." Colin cocked a brow before he saw her saucy grin.

 

"Ravish me until I cannot walk alone", she whispered kissing his chin and cheek. "I want to feel what we did this weekend as long as possible."

 

Colin let out a deep growl, kissing her again and fulfilling her wish promptly.

 

They enjoyed the rest of their weekend naked in bed watching Netflix, relaxing, cuddling, sleeping and having lots of sex.

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday morning Jen still felt their activities of their weekend but she didn't care. She liked being reminded, with every move she made. Every time she met Colin's eyes she saw them sparkle with happiness and desire.

 

She didn't even care when Lana asked her about the little goblin on her ankle (a washable tattoo) or regretted anything when she saw Colin's irritated face after Sean asking him about the tattoos showing a pot of gold, a shamrock and a glass of beer right above his ass.

 

 

_She didn't know where this weekend led them but she knew that it had been the best St. Patrick's day weekend she ever had._

 

 

 

 


End file.
